


Blossoms of red carnations

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush, ftlgbtpride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Symbolizes a deep romantic love.
Relationships: Droy/Jet (Fairy Tail)
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 5
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Blossoms of red carnations

The shadow gear team has been together for several years so it was understandable for them to be close friends, but at some point along the way, Jet had found himself inexplicably in love with Droy. Those feelings were way too much to suppress, so he had decided to lay his soul bare and take whatever answer he gets.

But for that, he needs a flower.

Words could not possibly be enough to show how serious he is about his emotions, he needs something else and what better gift to someone like Droy than flowers. A flower grown from his effort and dedication, from weeks of moving it around in his apartment so it would receive enough sun. The stems grew tall and the buds seemed almost ready to open, yet they never did.

He asked Levy for advice, but she didn't know enough about the subject and sent Droy to help instead. Turns out potted carnations don't always bloom the first growing season.

"Overall, you did a great job," the plant mage praised. "I wasn't aware you liked gardening."

"I don't," the flower wasn't ready, but he couldn't go on like this anymore, "I was gonna give it to you."

He stood there for a second, his expression going from confusion to understanding and surprise. Jet wants to let out a bitter laugh. Droy is an expert on plants, of course he knows their meaning. 

He tries to let him down easy, Jet appreciates it. Deep down he knew it wasn't their moment to bloom.


End file.
